


Everything

by LadyDigiPen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: sazed realizes the fucked up shit they pulled, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDigiPen/pseuds/LadyDigiPen
Summary: Sazed realizes what they have done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write any fanfiction so forgive me if this isn't good.

It has been two days. Two days since they ate, two days since they had rest, two days since Taako jumped into the carriage and told Sazed to just drive. It has been two days where Taako was supposed to be dead and not an entire audience.When Sazed finally stopped the carriage lots of things ran into their mind. 

Taako always taste test his foods before serving it to anyone, they think to themselves. 

Why the hell was it just that day where he decides not to, it just doesn't make any sense!, then the thought hit them hard immediately. 

Taako knows that they tried to kill him by poisoning the food, he let those people eat the food so he can turn them into the authorities. No no no no no they will not let that happen, they are not going to let this bastard have the last laugh. They are going to end what Taako started.

Sazed takes out a blade that was on their belt and takes a long look at it. This was supposed to protect Taako from any harm that may come to him in the traveling show, they had never used it on anybody, except for tonight. They slide the blade back into the belt, it's more effective to give him a surprise attack.

When Sazed entered the carriage they expected Taako to be standing up and confronting them about the murders but instead they got a pathetic elf in the corner weeping. Good, this will be a lot easier than they expected, they thought to themselves reaching for the blade as they got closer to Taako. 

“I can't believe killed all those people” it was the first thing they heard from Taako, just mere seconds away from taking out the blade and bringing it down on him. “It was forty goddamn people Sazed!” he said a lot louder, not noticing how close he was from being dead.

“What went wrong? I've done this so many times, what went wrong?” Sazed freezes up as they see Taako look up at them. “What did I do wrong?” that question stuck in their mind, what did he do wrong to deserve this. 

Forty people are dead because of him, for not sharing the stage, for not sharing his profits, for not...for not… 

Oh my God, they killed forty people and they were about to try and kill Taako once again. 

Then the realization dawns on them, they cost themselves everything. Their home, their show, their relationship, all of that is now gone. 

Before Taako could say anything else Sazed responded with a shaky voice. “everything” then in a blink of an eye they ran out of the carriage not looking back.

Sazed did everything wrong


End file.
